


What Would I Do?

by letsgolesbiansletsgoooo



Series: You Gotta Die Sometime/What Would I Do? [2]
Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: M/M, Marvin Not Being an Asshole (Falsettos), i dont have that many tags to add, jason is sad, this is a songfic, this is bad wow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-02-23 03:21:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23971534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letsgolesbiansletsgoooo/pseuds/letsgolesbiansletsgoooo
Summary: yeah so marvin dies, um that's kinda it.READ THE OTHER ONE IN THIS SERIES FIRST PLEASE THANK YOU\I wrote this in like an hour that's why it sucks
Relationships: Whizzer Brown/Marvin
Series: You Gotta Die Sometime/What Would I Do? [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1689775
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	What Would I Do?

_What would I do if I had not met you?_

Tears streamed down Marvin’s face as he watched Whizzer’s last breath leave his body.

_Who would I blame my life on?_

Charlotte set her clipboard down and kneeled next to her friend, clutching his hand.

_Once I was told that all men get what they deserve._

Marvin could still hear Jason and Mendel arguing from the hallway. 

_Who the hell then threw this curve?_

Trina rushed in, shoving out of the room a crying Jason- 

_There are no answers._

“He won’t let up- can’t we just let him in-”

_But who would I be if you had not been my friend?_

She saw the blank screen, right where Whizzer’s heartbeat was supposed to be. 

_You're the only one,_

Jason burst in behind her, Trina’s sudden shock stopping her from holding him back-

_One out of a thousand others,_

He began to cry.

_Only one my child would allow._

It wasn’t a normal sob, no, it was something more than that- Jason was _wailing._

_When I'm having fun,_

Mendel had to drag him out of the room.

_You're the one I wanna talk to._

Marvin watched as nurses flooded the room, covering Whizzer’s body and wheeling him away.

_Where have you been?_

He walked home in a daze, stepping out into traffic and disregarding the yells and frustration he got in response.

_Where are you now?_

Stepping into his apartment without Whizzer felt… wrong. 

_What would I do if I had not loved you?_

The pictures that hung on the walls meant nothing to Marvin.

_How would I know what love is?_

Whizzer had put them there, after they moved back in together. 

_God only knows, too soon I'll remember your faults._

Honestly, Marvin hated them- pictures of lilies-

_Meanwhile, though, it's tears and schmaltz._

Now they just made him sad.

_There are no answers._

Marvin heard Charlotte and Cordelia knock on his door hours later.

_But what would I do if you had not been my friend?_

“Marvin? Marvin, please, open the door.”

_All your life you've wanted men,_

For a week, Marvin stayed in his apartment, eating only when Cordelia came over with food.

_And when you got it up to have them,_

After a while, Marvin went back to work- living in a daze, still, never really feeling.

_Who knew it could end your life?_

A year later, he got sick.

_I left my kid and left my wife_

He had expected it, and he knew Charlotte had too.

_To be with you,_

At least he’d be with Whizzer again.

_To be insulted by such handsome men._

Trina and Jason visited Marvin in the hospital three times a week.

_Do you regret--?_

He wished they’d come more often.

_I'd do it again._

It was his fault, though. 

_I'd like to believe that I'd do it again_

Marvin thought about things like this, lying alone in his hospital bed.

_And again and again… And…_

He thought about Whizzer.

_What more can I say?_

He wondered what Whizzer thought about while he was dying.

_How am I to face tomorrow?_

Marvin wondered when he’d die.

_After being screwed out of today._

It wasn’t that he wanted to, not really.

_Tell me what's in store._

Dying did hurt, though.

_Yes, I'd beg or steal or borrow_

And when Marvin first realized he was fading, he closed his eyes-

_If I could hold you for_

And let Death take him.

_One hour more._

Death looked a hell of a lot like Whizzer. 

_One hour more._

Marvin awoke to white light, all around him, flooding his vision.

_One hour, one hour more._

Whizzer was sitting next to him, his eyes closed.

_What would I do if I had not seen you?_

He seemed to be sleeping, or at least unconscious.

_Who would I feast my eyes on?_

Marvin took in the sight of his lover, relishing in his presence.

_Once I was told that good men get better with age._

At one point, Whizzer’s brow furrowed, and he began to cry.

_We're just gonna skip that stage._

Marvin waited for what seemed like ages for Whizzer to open his eyes, to speak, anything-

_There are no answers._

Whizzer’s body shifted, and his eyes flitted open.

_But what would I do if you hadn't been my friend?_

Marvin raised an eyebrow at him, smiling slightly. “Oh, hi, Whizzer.”

_There are no answers._

“Marvin.”

_But what would I do…_

They kissed, hot and sweet, something Marvin had read about once.

_No simple answers._

“I got sick, Whizzer.”

_But what would I do if you had not been_

“I know. I’m sorry.”

_My friend._

“Oh, baby, don’t be sorry.”

_My friend._

“After all, I get to be with you.”

_My friend._

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading please tell me what u thought!! kudos always appreciated


End file.
